Cinta Di Antara Yupi
by 13th Hell
Summary: Eren dan ingatannya yang menghubungkan ia, permen kenyal bernama Yupi dan seseorang di masa lalu. Dedicade to Al-Sekoting RP. AU. SHONEN AI(mungkin) warning inside! BACA WARNING-NYA YA! UPDATE! complete!
1. Chapter 1

"Pa, masih ingat tidak toko permen yang dulu papa pernah tunjukin ke Eren?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba si bungsu putra keluarga bermarga Jeager itu menghentikan aktivitas si kepala keluarga.

"Toko permen?" sejenak sang ayah berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya, mencoba mencari memori dalam otaknya, "Ah! toko permen tua itu?" Akhirnya ia mengingatnya.

Sang anak mengangguk antusias, senyum sumringah terukir diwajah manisnya.

"Iya pa! Eren mau kesana, papa mau ajak Eren lagi kan?" ajakan sang anak hanya di balas tawa renyah sang ayah.

"Maaf ya nak! papa sibuk, besok papa harus ke luar kota untuk menyerahkan serum di desa yang terkena wabah."

"Tapi pa..." kecewa dengan jawaban sang ayah ia pun menggunakan jurus jitu terampuhnya.

Ya, wajah melas ala Eren. Iris _Emerald_-nya yang besar berkaca, katupan tangan di bawah dagu, dan airmata palsu sebagai tambahan dramanya. Namun naas, sepertinya sang ayah sudah kebal. Ia justru hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai coklat gelap milik anaknya itu dan kemudian melenggang pergi. sedang sang anak hanya menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.**

**Yupi milik PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gummy.**

**Marjan milik PT Maha Jaya Sukses Indo.**

**Al-Sekoting RP milik Al-Sekoting RP parody.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materil maupun non-materil dalam pembuatan fanfik ini.**

**Ini murni ide author absurd yang lagi WB atas fanfic lainnya. 8D**

**Genre: Parody, Romance (mungkin)**

**Warning! BACA YA PLISS! **

**Chara super OOC, setting tempat gaje (silahkan imajinasikan sendiri). **

**Cerita banyak gajenya dibanding intinya. Dedicate to AL-Sekoting RP.**

**Banyak kata mengambil Quote dari RP Al-Sekoting. Terakhir**

**Jika anda mengalami pusing, ambigu yang tak bisa dicerna. **

**Maka saya harapkan berhenti membaca ini fic. Masih minat? RnR pliss!**

**Ga suka? Ya jangan baca. Buat orang kesal dengan flame di bulan puasa ga baik loh~**

* * *

**©Hell13**

**Mempersembahkan**

**Cinta Di Antara Yupi**

* * *

Helaan nafas sekali lagi keluar dari mulut Eren. Sejak jam istirahat berbunyi Eren memang hanya menghela nafas lelah, entah lelah kenapa. Bahkan ajakan teman-temannya seperti Connie dan Armin untuk ke kantin pun dihiraukannya. Armin yang bingung pun berinisiatif menyakannya pada Mikasa, mengingat Mikasa adalah anak angkat keluarga Jeager.

"Mikasa, Eren kenapa?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping Mikasa yang sedang asyik membaca novel. Mikasa pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya, kemudian melihat Eren yang duduk di dekat jendela kelas.

"Dia, ingin ke toko permen." Ucap Mikasa, datar sedatar ekspresinya.

"HAH?" Armin mangap, sepertinya ia ketularan budeknya Eren. Mikasa kembali menatapnya.

"Eren ingin ke toko permen." Ulang Mikasa merasa Armin mungkin tidak dengar.

"I,iya. Tapi maksudku kenapa?"

"Dulu om Grisa pernah mengajaknya pergi ke toko permen di ujung jalan Al-Sekoting. Kemarin om menolak ajakan Eren yang tiba-tiba ingin ke sana lagi." Mendengar penjelasan Mikasa, Armin hanya ber-oh-ria.

Jalan Al-Sekoting lumayan jauh dari tempat Eren tinggal dan bukan hanya itu, Eren juga lupa lokasi tepatnya tempat toko itu berada. Ia hanya ingat toko permen itu toko tua dan tidak mencolok, entah juga toko itu masih ada atau tidak. Eren ke sana saat ia berumur lima tahun dan kini ia sudah berumur 16 tahun. Sebenarnya itu juga alasan Eren yang tiba-tiba berkeinginan untuk pergi ke toko permen tua itu. ya, untuk memastikan toko permen itu masih berdiri atau justru telah hilang di telan jaman.

"Heh, mas Eren!"

Panggilan seseorang menginterupsi lamunan Eren, membuat dirinya menatap kesal orang yang berani-beraninya menganggu acara melamunnya itu. Setelah melihat si wajah empunya pengganggu, Eren kembali menatap jendela kelas. Ternyata si pengganggu itu adalah Connie, si botak yang katanya belum sempurna botaknya.

"Heh! Mas Eren! Aku lagi ngomong sama kamu loh, dengerin dong." Connie yang merasa dicuekin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Eren yang kembali melamun.

"Apa sih mas Connie, ganggu orang aja dah!" ketus Eren, mulai sensi dengan gangguan Connie.

"Aku mau mastiin. Kemarin ibu kamu jadi toh, beli marjan sekardusnya. Harga marjan di toko mas masih 15.000 loh, di warung lain saja sudah 17.000, lagi promo sih mas jualnya." Terang Connie, sekalian iklan.

"Hah? Marjan?"

"Kan kamu yang kemaren bilang mesen. Masa lupa gimana toh."

"Mesen? Oh, sirup itu. iya jadi lah mas, langsung kirim aja ke rumah Eren. Ntar biar papa yang bayar."Ucap Eren, kemudian percakapan itu pun berakhir. Eren kembali dalam lamunanya, sedang Connie sudah keluar kelas entah kemana.

* * *

**Parapapapa_SKIP TIME_Parappapa**

* * *

Pulang sekolah Eren masih lemas, membuat Armin dan Mikasa sedikit risih. Hampir saja Mikasa akan menampar Eren Karena greget dengan tampang lesu si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu, jika saja Armin tidak menahannya.

"E,Eren, Mikasa. Bagaimana kalo kita mampir ke tempat Annie? Sekalian makan bakso di sana." Usul Armin sambil menahan Mikasa yang masih gatel tangannya untuk nampar Eren.

"Boleh juga." ucap Mikasa yang sudah tenang kembali.

"Terserah deh, Eren ikut aja." Eren cuma setuju dengan setengah hati, dia sedang kesal juga sih dengan papanya yang mentingin kerjaan dibanding dia. Jadi usulan Armin untuk tidak langsung pulang bukan ide yang buruk baginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sampai di rumah Annie. Annie adalah teman sekelas Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa. Annie juga adalah anak angkat penjual bakso terkenal di kota itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Eren dan kawan-kawan untuk mampir ke warung bakso dengan penjual bernama Reiner dan Berthold itu, ya mereka memang langganannya sih.

Berthold, salah satu pemilik kedai bakso itu mengantarkan pesanan Eren Dkk. Dia sedikit kepo dengan wajah abstrak Eren. Ada apakah gerangan yang membuat Eren begitu lelah? Pikirnya.

"Mas Eren, kenapa toh?" tanya Berthold. Eren Cuma menoleh dan menggeleng, namun wajahnya masih lesu. Berthold makin bingung.

"Eren mau ke toko permen, mas." Akhirnya Armin yang menjawab dan berthold pun hanya mengangguk pura-pura paham, padahal jelas dia makin bingung.

"Hei, Ren! Setrika dulu wajah kau itu, kusutnya mirip baju habis dijemur kau tahu. Bisa-bisa pelangganku kabur semua lihat wajah kau. Mau kau tanggung jawab?" Reiner pemilik lain warung bakso itu menasehati Eren sambil memulukul punggung Eren. Maksudnya bercanda tapi pukulan Reiner terlalu kuat, membuat Eren meringis kesakitan.

"Eren bukan baju bang, pake di setrika segala. Eren lagi kesel nih, papa ga mau nganterin Eren pergi ke toko permen. Kan Eren jadi kesel." Jelas Eren, sambil cemberut mengingat penolakan sang ayah tercintanya.

"Bah! Manja kali kau, Ren! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi kau tahu, masa ke toko permen saja minta antar papa kau." Sindir Reiner, logat bataknya bikin Eren tambah kesal.

"Eren ga manja, bang! Toko nya jauh di Al-Sekoting. Masa Abang tega, ngebiarin anak seimut Eren jalan sendirian. Kalo Eren diculik gimana?" Ucap Eren narsis, yang lain _sweetdrop_. Pliss deh Ren, pikir semua makhluk yang ada di kedai itu.

"Emang ada yang mau menculik kamu ren?"tanya Annie yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa es teh pesanan Eren dkk. Mendengar pertanyaan Annie, Eren cemberut. Sementara yang lain hanya menahan tawa.

* * *

Eren kembali lesu, Berthold, Reiner dan Annie sudah kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing melayani para pelanggan. Sedari tadi Eren hanya mengudek-udek bakso di mangkoknya. Ia hanya memesan baksonya saja tanpa mie dan teman-temannya. Sedang Armin dan Mikasa memesan dua mangkok bakso lengkap. Ah, jangan salah Armin meski kecil badannya, makannya memang banyak. Sedangkan Mikasa, dia harus makan banyak karena dia ikut beladiri karate di dojou dekat rumah Eren. Jadi wajar kalo dia makannya banyak. Eren sendiri sebenarnya makannya sama banyak dengan dua sejolinya itu, hanya hari ini dia sedang tidak mood. Bahkan sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan makannanya.

"Eren, umm. Kamu benar-benar ingin ke toko permen itu ya?" tanya Armin memecah kehidmatan makan-memakan bakso sore itu.

Eren yang tadinya berwajah 3L (lelah, Lemas, Letih), langsung ceria bak sinar mentari pagi. Kerlap-kerlip yang bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya, bahkan mengalahkan seorang banci dari fandom sebelah. Ah, Armin silau.

"A,Armin. Kamu malaikat." Ucap Eren berlebihan, padahal Armin cuma bertanya.

"Eh?" Armin bingung.

Eren mengambil tangan Armin, wajah sumringahnya masih terpasang jelas. Armin jadi gugup.

"Terima kasih banyak min, Eren benar-benar bahagia punya temen kaya Armin." Sekarang sebelah tangannya mengusap airmata haru di sudut mata besar eren, ceritanya sih terharu. Armin makin bingung dengan tingkah Eren, seingatnya ia hanya bertanya tadi. namun kebingungannya pun terjawab langsung dengan pernyataan Eren setelahnya.

"Mikasa besok kita bersiap ke Al-Sekoting, mencari toko permen itu. Armin bersedia mengantar kita."

"Baiklah." Mikasa hanya berucap singkat sambil tetap khidmat menikmati baksonya. Armin? Ini reaksi Armin saat ini.

"HAH?!"

Hari ini sepertinya dua kali ia berkata hal yang sama. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, sebelas-dua belas sama ikan Koi peliharaan Jean. Niatnya sih, Armin ingin berkata membela diri atas tuduhan Eren. Memang kapan ia berkata ia ingin mengantar Eren? Namun Armin yang notabene terlalu baik, shota, dan imut melihat wajah bahagia sahabatnya itu, akhirnya urung untuk membantah. Armin memang anak sholeh. Kata terakhir mungkin tak ada hubungannya, tapi anggaplah terhubung.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: loh? Ngapa jadi twoshoot? Yah biarkan saja ya. Aye masih WB ama fanfic kurobas! Pliss. Jadi jangan tanyakan fanfic itu dulu ok. Saya janji akan melanjutkannya. Kalo ide saya sudah berbentuk kata-kata dalam lembaran Ms. Word. Jadi sabar aja. Untuk ini fanfic saya Cuma mau memeriahkan fandom ini aja. 8D**

**Terakhir thanks to fandom parody Al-Sekoting beserta antek-antek RP di sana. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari RP kalian. Ah saya jadi terharu #hapasih. 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah tendangan, jeritan kolosal dari seorang pemuda manis, dan ucapan dingin dari gadis cantik nan kuat mengawali pagi adalah hal biasa. Ya, apalagi kalo bukan Eren yang telat bangun lagi dan Mikasa yang dengan senang hati membangunkannya, itu semua memang ritual pagi yang selalu terjadi setiap hari. Namun sepertinya hari ini lain, karena sang biang telat telah berdiri manis membuat bekal untuk perjalanannya nanti di dapur. Padahal ini hari minggu, Sang ibu pun terpaku.

"E,Eren, besok bukan kiamat kan?"

Hening.

"Mama, berlebihan ah!"

Eren malas mendengar komentar ibunya yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu, memang tidak boleh kalo dia bangun pagi?

"Sepertinya Eren hanya terlalu semangat pergi ke Al-Sekoting." Jelas Mikasa yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping nyonya Jeager itu.

"Al-Sekoting?" tersadar dengan nama tempat itu, Carla, nama Sang ibu bergegas mendekati sang anak dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Eren! Al-Sekoting itu jauh, nak! Kamu jangan nekat gitu! Kalo ada yang menculik kamu gimana Hah?!"

"Mama, percaya sama Eren dong! Lagi Eren ga pergi sendiri kok! Mikasa dan Armin juga ikut."

"Oh, mama kira kamu sendirian. Mama kan ga mau kalo anak termanis mama nanti diculik om-om mesum."

"Eren tau kok ma."

Dan drama ibu-anak itu pun terus berlanjut. Ah, Mikasa lelah.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.**

**Yupi milik PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gummy.**

**HOMonoroail milik HOMonorail parody.**

**Al-Sekoting RP milik Al-Sekoting RP parody.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materil maupun non-materil dalam pembuatan fanfik ini.**

**Genre: Parody, Romance (mungkin)**

**©Hell13**

**Mempersembahkan**

**Cinta Di Antara Yupi**

* * *

Jika Eren bilang toko itu toko tua mungkin memang benar karena toko itu terlihat sangat klasik, dengan dinding mahogany tua dan jendela etalase besar. Namun meski begitu toko ini sangat mencolok, ya memang sih tokonya tidak sebesar sebuah hypermarket, lebih seperti minimarket malah. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah mencolok tidaknya toko itu, tetapi lihat pada papan nama besar yang hampir menutupi sebagian atas toko itu.

Ukiran _blod_ bertuliskan "RACON CORP CANDY SHOP" berwarna hijau dengan dasar putih, serta pernak-pernik permen berwarna-warni cukup untuk membuat toko itu mencolok. Jangan lupakan betapa bersihnya toko itu, bahkan mungkin debu pun enggan bersentuhan dengan kaca jendela toko itu. Deskriptif toko itu sudah jelas membantah ingatan Eren tentang toko itu tak mencolok. Eren juga tak bisa disalahkan sih, terakhir ia ke sini saat umurnya 5 tahun. Jadi bukan salahnya juga jika ingatannya _blur_.

"Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah toko permen." Komentar Mikasa, Eren dan Armin hanya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka sampai di Al-Sekoting tepat jam 9 pagi. Ya, memang Al-sekoting cukup jauh, sekitar satu jam dengan menaiki HOMonorail. Jika ada yang bertanya HOMonarail apa, itu adalah kendaraan yang baru di resmikan di kota itu. Kebetulan jika ingin ke Al-Sekoting mereka cukup menaiki HOMonorail sekali, menuju stasiun YUP-1 yang tepat berada di depan jalan Al-Sekoting.

"Hoaaaaa!"

Itulah reaksi ketiga teman kita yang baru memasuki toko permen itu. Bagaimana tidak kagum, jika tempat yang kau masuki adalah syurga permen. Armin sampai mengira tempat itu adalah replika dari rumah permen dalam cerita Hansel and Gretel. Mikasa yang dingin pun sampai membuka mulutnya karena melihat stok permen di etalase dengan berbagai macam bentuk, warna, dan rasa.

"Hei, bocah! Jika kalian hanya bengong di sana tanpa membeli, sebaiknya kalian pergi saja dari sini. Merusak pemandangan saja."

Suara baritone itu membuat ketiga bocah tadi mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Dan di sanalah orang itu, duduk manis –ralat duduk sangat sopan dengan mengangkat kakinya ke atas etalase kasir sambil memakan sebungkus, Yupi?

"Eh, maaf. Kami ingin beli kok!"

Armin yang pertama sadar pun menarik kedua temannya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke areal toko itu. setelah merasa berada di tempat yang tak terekspos dari pandangan si kasir Armin pun menghela nafas lega.

"Kasirnya menyeramkan sekali." Ucapnya.

"Armin, Eren mana?" tanya Mikasa saat saudara angkat tercintannya tak berada di sampingnya.

"Eh?"

Sibuk karena temannya tak ada dua orang itu pun mencarinya, Eren sendiri sedang berada di depan kasir mengamati apa yang dimakan sang penjaga kasir.

"Mas, itu apaan?" tanyan polos, perempatan siku imajiner pun muncul di pelipis si Kasir berwajah datar itu.

"MAS? Sejak kapan kau menjabat jadi adik ku? " Sarkastik sang kasir menyindir panggilan Eren.

"Eh? Ma,maaf. Maksudku sir!"

"Ck! Akan ku maafkan kau karena bertanya mengenai apa yang ku makan. Panggil aku Levi. Itu namaku." Ucap Si kasir, modus –ah, maksudnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Umm, baiklah. Sir Levi." Si kasir bernama Levi pun tersenyum.

"Ini Yupi, permen terenak sejagat raya." Jelas Levi, berlebihan.

Eren bengong.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Eren mengagguk. "Tsk! Baiklah, kau boleh mencobanya tapi hanya satu!"

Ekspresi Eren langsung berubah, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru. Eren baru akan menyentuh yupi itu, namun sang pemilik menarik kembali yupinya. Eren menatapnya bingung.

"Kau yakin mau? Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya kan?"

"HAH!?"

Akhirnya Eren bersuara, setelah dari tadi hanya pasif berekspresi-ria. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak syok, jika kau dituduh akan menyakiti seonggok yupi. Pliss! YUPI dan hanya satu biji! Pliss!. Eren frustasi dengan penjaga kasir aneh didepannya itu. Levi benar-benar memperlakukan yupi itu bak anak perawan yang akan dibawa pacarnya malam mingguan. Sabar ren, sabar!, pikir Eren menenangkan diri.

"Tentu saja, Eren akan langsung memakannya kok." Ucap Eren, mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

Namun sepertinya Levi masih tidak rela, ia memandang yupinya dengan tatapan sayu kemudian memandang Eren dengan datar. Hal itu berlangsung tiga kali, hingga akhirnya Levi pun menghela nafas dan memberikan sebungkus kecil Yupi rasa strawberry itu. Eren pun bereuforia dalam hati.

"Hoaa, enak!" komentar Eren setelah berhasil memakan permen kenyal dengan taburan gula itu.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang tak suka yupi, kau tahu."

Eren hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Permen itu memang enak sih, manis dan sedikit asam. Entah kenapa Eren langsung suka.

"Aku mau beli!"

"Tidak dijual."

"Heh?!"

"Kau tidak dengar, Yupi tidak di jual. Ini milikku." Aura posesif Levi menguar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bungkusan yupi ditangannya. Eren menganga tak percaya.

Armin dan Mikasa pun mendekati Eren, sebenarnya dari tadi mereka hanya melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan absurd RivaEren dari jauh sambil memilih permen di toko itu. namun melihat Eren yang tiba-tiba syok karena tak bisa membeli yupi, mereka pun mendekatinya.

"Eren?" Armin menepuk pelan pundak Eren untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh? Ah! Pokoknya Eren mau yupinya!" sikap manja Eren kumat.

"Ini tidak dijual bocah!" Levi bukan orang yang pengalah jika mengenai yupi.

"Eren sudahlah, kita beli yang lain saja." Armin mencoba menenagkan Eren.

"Eren maunya Yupi!"

"Eren kita pulang," akhirnya Mikasa menyeret Eren, karena tak tahan dengan tingkah Eren yang kekanak-kanakan. Eren sendiri memberontak, tapi ingat Mikasa jauh lebih kuat jadi usaha Eren jelas-sia-sia.

* * *

Di saat keributan itu berlangsung suara pintu terbuka dan langkah seseorang memasuki toko mengalihkan mereka. Di pintu itu ada seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang menatap bingung ketiga anak yang di depannya, Mikasa yang sedang menyeret Eren yang berontak dan Armin yang mencoba menenangkan Mikasa.

Namun kemudian pandangan gadis itu beralih ke meja kasir, ekspresinya langsung berubah kesal. Eren dkk pun ikut melihat ke arah kasir dan Levi menghilang. Bahkan Eren pun mencoba mencari di bawah kasir, barangkali Levi bersembunyi di sana. Namun nihil, orang itu memang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Gadis tadi pun menghela nafas.

"Tsk! Gagal lagi nagih arisan." Dumel si gadis tadi, Eren dkk bengong. Gadis itu pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Selamat,"

Ucapan lega seseorang mengalihkan pandangan tiga bocah itu dari pintu masuk ke arah kasir, lagi. Levi sudah kembali, tentu saja itu membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ka,kau. Ba, bagaimana. Bukan tadi kau tidak ada?!" Eren sedikit merinding takut-taut Levi hantu yang bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya bersembunyi di Toilet, Petra pasti mau nagih uang arisan jadi aku bersembunyi." Jelas Levi,

anak-anak tadi cengo seketika. Ah, mereka terlalu banyak terbengong-bengong dan terkejut dengan kasir aneh ini. Lelah rasanya.

* * *

**Parapapapa_SKIP TIME_Parappapa**

* * *

Di sekolah Eren kembali galau, Eren juga tidak tahu kenapa. Bukankah ia sudah pergi ke toko permen itu dan toko permen itu juga masih sehat _wal a'fiat_. Tidak ada cacat bahkan terkesan sangat baik untuk ukuran sebuah toko yang sudah berumur. Mungkin ia galau karena tidak berhasil membeli yupi. Ya, kemarin ia lupa setelah kejadian lelahnya berinteraksi dengan sang penjaga kasir aneh itu. ia baru ingat saat sudah sampai rumah, untunglah Mikasa membeli beberapa permen jadi setidaknya bisa sedikit menenangkan Eren malam itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang penjaga kasir, Eren sadar ia memang dari semalam memikirkan Levi. Eh? Sadar bersitan apa yang ia pikir mukanya mendadak panas.

"Ngapain aku memikirkan penjaga kasir aneh itu, sih?" dumelnya, tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya ia membenamkan wajahnya yang merah dalam kedua tangannya yang bersilang di atas meja.

* * *

"Ren!" panggilan seseorang menghentikan langkah Eren yang akan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ada apa Jean?" yang memanggilnya ternyata Jean, teman sekelasnya. Jean pun mendekati Eren, ia tidak sendiri Marco dan Thomas bersamanya.

"Mau ikut tidak, Marco baru beli kaset game baru loh!" Seru Jean, semangat.

"Iya, kemarin aku dan Thomas pergi ke toko game dan ada kaset baru jadi aku beli." Terang Marco.

"Maaf ya, tapi Eren ada urusan." Eren hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Urusan? oh iya, kau pulang sendiri? Mikasa dan Armin mana?" tanya Thomas, menyadari dua sejoli lainnya tidak ada di samping Eren.

"Aa, Mikasa sedang ada rapat OSIS bersama Armin. Jadi aku pulang sendiri." Jelas Eren, mereka pun hanya menganguk paham.

"Sudah ya, aku duluan." Dan Eren pun langsung pergi sebelum tiga temannya memaksanya ikut main. Jean bukan orang yang gampang ditolak ajakannya sih.

* * *

Eren masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, seingatnya tadi ia ingin cepat pulang kerumah. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menaiki HOMonorail dan kini berdiri di depan toko permen ini?

"Hei! Bocah, sedang apa kau di sini?" Eren berjengit kaget mendengar suara tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Eh?!"

"Eh, bukan jawaban." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata Levi.

"I,itu. Eren cuma lewat kok!" jawab Eren bohong, Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sekolah mu tidak di sekitar sini bocah."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Levi mengehela nafas, anak di depannya bodoh atau apa sih, pikirnya.

"Seragammu. Lagi pula kau juga tak tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Sok tahu. Memang kau ketua RT apa."

"Irvin adalah ketua RT di sini, dia teman ku."

Eren kicep.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau mau beli cepat. Toko ku sebentar lagi tutup." Levi pun mempersilahkan Eren masuk, Eren yang diajak pun menurut.

"Eren mau beli yupi."

"Sudah ku bilang yupi tidak dijual."

"Tapi Eren mau, plisss!" Dan jurus jitu Eren pun keluar, Levi diam.

"Ck! Kali ini saja dan hanya satu bungkus, tidak lebih." Dengan ikhlas tidak ikhlas Levi pun menyerahkan satu bungkus besar permen berisi yupi. Eren pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya, Levi hanya mendengus.

"Tunggu di luar." Perintah Levi, Eren bengong.

"Kau bukan dari daerah sini kan, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun YUP-1. Jadi tunggu aku, setelah selesai menutup tokonya."

Eren pun mengangguk dan keluar. Ia menunggu di depan toko permen itu. Eren sempat berpikir Levi hari ini aneh, kemarin dia begitu menyebalkan. Kenapa hari ini ia jadi baik? Namun eren hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, hari ini ia cukup senang karena berhasil mendapatkan yupinya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian Levi mengajak Eren untuk beranjak pergi dari sana, setelah mengunci pintu toko permen itu. sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam, Eren ingin mengatakn sesuatu, berbasa-basi, namun urung. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan _mood_-nya karena ucapan Levi yang kadang bikin sakit hati. Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di stasiun, Eren pun langsung masuk menuju area penjualan tiket setelah pamit pada Levi. Sedang Levi berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Hemm. Sepertinya kau sedang senang ya?" Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah orang yang berdiri bersandar di dinding depan stasiun.

"Tidak juga. Sedang apa kau di sini, Hanji?" tanya Levi, orang yang berdiri itu ternyata Hanji wanti cantik berkacamata yang sedikit nyentrik.

"Hanya memastikan, apa yang ku lihat benar atau tidak." Jelas Hanji sambil tersenyum lebar, Bikin Levi sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini terlalu kepo." Komentar Levi, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Habis, orang yang bersamamu tadi menarik sih." Hanji terkekeh geli, entah apa yang lucu. "Jadi kau akan berhenti memakan Yupi sekarang, Rivaille?"

Levi kembali menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud. Yupi adalah pengganti manis cinta si Dia kan?" lagi, Hanji terkekeh geli. "Kau memang romantis, Rivaille."

"Diam kau. Yupi masih lebih manis dibanding dia." Hanya itu komentar nya dan ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Hanji sedikit berlari menyusul sahabatnya itu, tawa masih tak lepas, keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: haha! Jadinya multichap. Mampus w. /lah. Oke, nambah satu chapter cuz ini udah nembus 2000 kata. Oh iya namanya Rivaille/Levi itu entar dijelasin di chapy depan. Dan terakhir thanks for review and this story follower. I'm so happy~. **

**Special thanks to, RP Al-Sekoting on Twitter dan antek-anteknya. black roses 00. Om Grisha. Saint-Chimaira and UseMyImagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Eren." _

_Di depan Eren kini telah berjongkok seseorang._

"_Iya, Pak Ustadz Rifa'i!" ucapnya,_

_Eh? Ia bingung._

_Ustadz Rifa'i? pikirnya._

_Namun kemudian orang itu mendorongnya, Eren pun terjatuh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eren! bangun dan sholat! Atau kau mau aku shalatin?." Suara dingin itu pun menyadarkan Eren.

"Eh? Ah! Mikasa!" Ternyata tadi ia bermimpi.

Wajah Mikasa hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, namun bukan itu yang membuat Eren takut. Tapi karena wajah Mikasa sangat menyeramkan. Garis-garis hitam imajiner ala komik horor terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Eren menenguk ludah dan langsung bangkit berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ampun, Mik!" Teriaknya.

Mikasa menghela nafas kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai memberesi kamar Eren dengan kalem. Pagi itu pun menjadi pagi biasa di rumah keluarga bermarga Jeager.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.**

**Yupi milik PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gummy.**

**Al-Sekoting RP milik Al-Sekoting RP parody.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materil maupun non-materil dalam pembuatan fanfik ini.**

**Genre: Parody, Romance(mungkin)**

* * *

**©Hell13**

**Mempersembahkan**

**Cinta Di Antara Yupi**

* * *

"SASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lengkingan teriakan _manly_ dari gadis tinggi nan tomboy menginvasi telinga Eren, ia pun mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit mendengar teriakan tadi. Eren kini berada di kantin, lebih tepat di depan warung pojok Yamirah milik Ymir –gadis yang baru saja meneriaki nama seseorang tadi.

"Ymir! ga gitu juga kali teriaknya. Kuping Eren sakit neh!" protes Eren.

"Salahin Sasha yang ngabisin stok warung saya, lagi mau kuping kamu budek juga saya ga peduli, Ren!" sewot Ymir. Sambil terus mencoba mengejar Sasha yang menggondol roti lima biji keliling warung Ymir.

"Ymir jahat!" Teriak Eren ala sinetron tontonan Sang mama.

"Biarin!" bales Ymir.

"Sasha balikin dagangan saya!" Ymir pun mengejar Sasha yang sekarang keluar areal warung nya.

"Sasha laper! Sedekah sama orang kelaparan dikit napa! Biar barokah warung mu!" Teriak Sasha masih berlari berusaha lepas dari kejaran Ymir.

"Warung saya ga bakal barokah kalo sedekahnya sama kamu, sha!" bales Ymir. Eren pun gondok liat Ymir sekarang nyuekin dia.

"Maafin Ymir ya, Ren." Bujuk gadis lain teman yang mengurus warung Yamirah, namanya Christa atau Historia yang kini telah berdiri di samping Eren.

"Kalo Christa bilang gitu ya udah Eren maafin deh. Oh iya, liat Armin ga, Chris?" tanya Eren sambil celingukan nyari temennya.

"Itu Armin lagi duduk dipojok." Tunjuk Christa.

"Oh iya, thanks ya Chris." Ucap Eren dan langsung melangkah menuju tempat Armin berada.

* * *

"Yoo, sup min!" Sapa Eren, gaul. Armin melongo, sejak kapan Eren jadi gaul gitu?

"Eren kamu ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Armin khawatir.

"Eren ga apa-apa kok." Ah Eren-nya kembali lagi, Armin pun mengangguk.

Armin agak khawatir sih sama sahabatnya itu, ya sejak kepergian Eren sendiri ke Al-Sekoting Mikasa dan dia memang menjaga Eren lebih ketat. Itu suruhan Mikasa juga sih tapi Armin tahu alasan Mikasa. Mikasa sayang Eren, walaupun over proktetktif juga. Eren sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan, namun kadang sikapnya suka berubah. Seperti tadi, apa mungkin Eren rada terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan Mikasa.

"Armin, Mikasa mana?" tanya Eren menghamburkan lamunan Armin.

"Eh? Mikasa sedang sama kak Riko di mushola. Katanya ada rapat ReMush." Jelas Armin, Eren hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, Armin. Apa di sekolah kita ada yang namanya Ustadz Rifa'i?" Armin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Eren.

"Ustadz Rifa'i? sepertinya tidak ada. Memang kenapa , Ren?"

"Umm. Semalam Eren mimpi bertemu orang namanya Ustadz Rifa'I, tapi Eren ga sempat lihat wajahnya." terang Eren sambil mengingat-ingat mimpinya.

Ia sebenarnya memikirkan itu sejak tadi pagi. Kenapa juga wajahnya ga terlihat, bikin penasaran saja, Pikir Eren.

"Apa itu bukan kenalan, ayahmu?" Eren menggeleng.

"Eren tidak pernah ingat papa punya teman namanya Rifa'i. Ah, sudahlah! Oh ya kita Al-sekoting lagi yuk!"

"Eh?"

"Eren tahu dua hari lalu Eren salah, pergi sendiri. Makanya sekarang Eren ajak Armin, Mikasa sepertinya sibuk. Jadi kita berdua saja. Mau yah?" Eren modus, padahal dia emang pengen ke Al-Sekoting dan bertemu Levi.

"Eren bukan mau ketemu Sir Levi kok! Eren cuma mau beli Yupi!" bantah Eren, Armin bingung emang siapa yang bilang Eren ingin bertemu Sir Levi?

Namun Armin tidak mau ambil pusing, dia pun mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Eren. Armin juga ingin membeli beberapa permen sih, toko permen itu lengkap sekali. Jadi Armin ingin beli permen yang belum pernah ia coba.

Walau begitu ia tetap bilang ke Mikasa mengenai rencana ia dan Eren. Mikasa tentu saja ingin ikut, mana mau dia pisah dengan Eren, tapi Armin membujuknya agar tak meninggalkan kesibukannya saat ini. Lagi pula kan sudah ada Armin, walau memang Armin kurang bisa membantu mengingat ia lebih lemah dibanding Eren, ya setidaknya Eren kan tidak sendiri. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Mikasa pun mengijinkan mereka pergi tanpanya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah Eren dan Armin pun langsung pergi ke Al-Sekoting. Sesampainya di toko permen itu Eren sedikit bingung yang menjaga kasir bukan Levi, melainkan wanita berkaca mata yang tersenyum memperhatikannya terus. Eren jadi merasa _De'javu_. Tapi Eren tidak begitu peduli, ia pun mengikuti Armin yang sedang memilih permen untuk di beli. Sesekali Eren mencari sosok Levi, di sekeliling toko. Mungkin sir Levi sedang keluar, pikirnya.

"Halo anak pak dokter!" seru seseorang tepat di belakang Eren, membuat Eren berjengit terkejut.

"Eh? Si-siapa kamu?" tanya Eren, ternyata yang mengagetkannya Si wanita penjaga kasir tadi.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau lupa ya. Pantas Rivaille berkata begitu kemarin."

"Rivaille?" Eren bingung.

"Huh?" Wanita itu menatap Eren heran, namun kemudian kacamatanya mengkilat sekilas diikuti senyumannya yang terkembang.

"Ah~ aku mengerti. Dia mengenalkan diri dengan nama apa, eh? Itu si kasir yang kau cari?" selidik wanita itu. Eren langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu ketahuan mencari Levi.

"E-eren tidak mencari sir Levi kok!" ucap Eren, sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Levi? Pantas saja. Aku Hanji, dan orang yang kau panggil Levi itu Rivaille. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Eren mencoba menggali memorinya.

"Rivaille? Hanji?" bisiknya. Pikirannya pun berputar mencari memori 11 tahun silam dan _bingo!_ Eren ingat.

"Ah! Ustadz Rifa'i!" Serunya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, sebaiknya kau pergi ke masjid Al-Sekoting sekarang! Kemarin Rivaille bilang akan menemui kyayi Pixis. Kyayi Pixis itu sering menugaskan kami untuk pergi ke luar kota. Kalo tidak cepat kau tidak tidak akan bertemu dia lagi." Jelas Hanji tanpa jeda.

Eren sempat bingung, namun kemudian ia berlari keluar toko sambil membawa yupi-nya. Armin yang melihatnya ingin ikut mengejar namun ditahan oleh Hanji.

Ingatan Eren pun kembali pada masa 11 tahun lalu, memori pertemuannya dengan Levi, Rivaille, atau Rifa'i. Ia sedikit merutuk kebodohannya yang melupakan memori penting itu, tentang, ia Yupi, dan Rifa'i.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

* * *

"_Papa, masih jauh ya?" bocah berumur lima tahun itu menarik-narik celana Sang ayah agar mendapat perhatian._

"_Tidak kok, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Tatakae, Eren!" Ucap sang Ayah menguatkan anaknya._

"_Tapi Eren cape, dari tadi sebentar lagi mulu." Anak bernama Eren itu menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek._

_Melihat hal itu sang ayah berhenti sejenak. Dia pun tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut surai coklat tua anaknya itu._

"_Sabarlah, setelah sampai di sana kau pasti akan suka. Kali ini benar kok sebentar lagi."_

"_Benar ya." Eren memastikan bahwa sang ayah tak lagi bohong, dan ayahnya pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

_Sang ayah memang tak bohong, karena tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah bangunan tua bernama "RACON CORPS CANDY SHOP", toko permen tua di ujung jalan Al-Sekoting._

_Mata eren berbinar melihat berrak-rak permen aneka bentuk dan rasa. Ia kemudian langsung berlari memilih permen apa yang akan ia beli, ternyata benar ucapan sang ayah bahwa ia akan suka tempat ini._

"_Dokter Grisha?" penggilan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Sang ayah dari anak tercintanya, di depannya kini ada seorang pria blasteran jerman sedang menatapnya._

"_Ah, Irvin!" seru Grisha, nama ayahnya Eren. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku dengar kau diangkat menjadi ketua RT ya." _

"_Seperti yang kau lihat, baik-baik saja," kemudian Irvin tertawa renyah. "Dapat berita darimana dokter. Tapi ya, itu benar." kembali Irvin tertawa. _

_Dan mereka pun terhanyut dalam perbincangan hangat sambil bernostalgia. Sementara Eren sendiri masih sibuk mencari permen yang akan ia beli, ia bingung semua permen ingin ia beli. Maruk memang, namanya juga anak-anak._

"_Heii~ Anak pak dokter!" _

_Eren berjengit kaget manakala seseorang memanggilanya tepat dibelakangnya, bahkan Eren bisa merasakan nafas dari si Pemanggil. Eren pun berteriak, berbalik, dan mendorong si pelaku itu._

"_Siapa kamu?!" teriaknya, tak santai. Orang itu hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Eren, Eren makin takut._

"_Aku Hanji, salah satu pengurus toko ini. Perkenalkan!" ucap si pelaku, ceria. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Itulah pertama kali Eren melihat Hanji._

_Hanji adalah gadis remaja berumur 16 tahun, tubuhnya tinggi. Sebuah kain hijab hijau melingkar menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua, Ia juga mengenakan kacamata berlensa kotak. Jika Eren lihat seksama, Hanji itu cantik cuma sedikit menyeramkan karena nyentrik. Ya, bagaimana Eren tidak takut jika dari tadi Hanji melihat ke arahnya sambil terus tersenyum. Seakan Eren makhluk observasi miliknya, Eren jadi merinding membayangkannya._

"_Hanji!" _

_Hanji menoleh mencari orang yang memanggilnya, Eren pun mengintip dari balik tubuh Hanji. Di sana ada remaja laki-laki berwajah datar sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sebuah peci menghiasi kepalanya. _

"_Rivaille!" Hanji pun melupakan Eren dan berlari ke arah remaja tadi. _

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya, intonasi seuaranya masih ceria. Mungkin memang begitu suara hanji, pikir Eren._

"_Kau lihat sajadah ku tidak?" _

"_Sajadah? Bukannya di ruang belakang?" ucap Hanji menunjuk bagian ruangan lain dari toko tersebut. _

"_Eh! Tunggu! Kau berkelahi lagi ya!" seru Hanji, saat melihat luka lebam di sudut bibir Rivaille. Rivaille langsung membekap mulut Hanji saat intonasi suara Hanji meninggi karena kaget._

"_Diam kau! Jangan beri tahu Irvin!" Desis Rivaille, sambil menatap Hanji yang ia bekap. Hanji mengangguk. Rivaille pun melepaskan bekapannya._

"_Jadi, kenapa? Mereka mengejekmu lagi?" Tanya Hanji, kepo._

"_Nanti saja ceritanya, aku mau shalat dulu. Ck! Wudhu lagi deh!" dumel Rivaille kemudian melenggang pergi, Hanji hanya diam menatapnya._

"_Ah, anak pak dokter tadi! eh? kemana dia?" Hanji sedikit kaget mengingat ia telah melupakan bocah yang tadi ia temui, namun ia langsung celingukan saat menyadari bocah tadi telah menghilang dari pandangannya._

"_Sial! sakit juga lebam ini." Ucap Rivaille mengelus luka lebam di ujung bibirnya, ia masih mencari sajadahnya di ruang belakang. "Dan kemana sajadah ku?" kesalnya saat ia tak juga menemukan sajadahnya di dalam lemari._

"_I-ini!" Uluran sajadah dari tangan seseorang mengalihkan konsentrasi pencarian sejadah Rivaille. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati bocah laki-laki beriris emerald menatapnya sambil menyerahkan sajadah yang ternyata miliknya._

"_Ah, sajadah ku!" seru Rivaille. "Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanyanya._

"_Di sana." Tunjuk bocah itu, ke arah selipan diantara rak lemari di ruangan itu. Ternyata sajadah itu terjatuh, pantas sulit dicari. Rivaille pun mengangguk._

"_Umm.." Rivaille menaikan sebelah alisnya manakala sang bocah di sampingnya memberikan sebungkus besar permen._

"_Kata papa makanan manis bisa menenangkan hati. Jadi Eren kasih ini buat pak Ustadz." Ucap Eren, masih mengulurkan bungkusan permen itu. Rivaille tersenyum dan menerima bungkusan permen itu._

"_Pak Ustadz?" Tanyanya, ia melihat bungkusan permen itu. Ternyata permen Yupi dari tokonya._

"_Iya, Pak Ustadz Rifa'i!" Seru Eren, senyuman terkembang di wajah mungilnya. _

"_Ah." Rivaille terdiam._

_Sejak saat itu Yupi tak pernah lagi dijual di Racon Corp Candy Shop. Hanji pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu tapi Rivaille hanya bilang._

"_Yupi tidak jual. Yupi milkku!." Dengan aura posesif yang menguar._

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi Yupi Addicted, Rivaille?!" tanya Hanji sambil berusaha merebut Yupi dari tangan Rivaille._

"_Yupi itu pengganti manis cinta si Dia!" Dan Rivaille pun keceplosan. _

"_Ahaa~" Hanji tersenyum lebar._

"_Ck! Sial!." Dengus Rivaille, Hanji pun mulai meledek sejak saat itu. _

_Hanji tahu siapa si Dia itu, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan bocah beriris emerald yang manis itu._

* * *

**-Flash back off-**

* * *

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Rivaille, ia ternyata mengingat memori 11 tahun silam itu juga. Tentang bocah manis yang membuatnya _addict_ pada Yupi. Namun bocah itu sudah tak lagi bocah ingusan, ia sudah beranjak menjadi remaja. Walau kata manis tetap tersanding di wajah bocah itu. Rivaille menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding masjid, ia mengingat kejadian kembalinya sang bocah tiga hari lalu. Sang bocah kini tak sendiri, bahkan bocah itu telah melupakannya.

Ya, ia tahu itu bukan kesalahan si bocah itu, kenyataannya mereka memang baru bertemu sekali dan sudah sebelas tahun berlalu. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Rivaille kembali menghela nafasnya, namun ia sedikit terkejut karena mendengar debuman seseorang yang jatuh. Ia pun mengintip dari jendela masjid, di sana ada bocah itu, di depan gerbang.

"Eren?"

* * *

"Pak ustaaaddzz!"

Seru Eren, di depan masjid Al-Sekoting. Airmatanya meleleh, entah menyesal karena melupakan memori penting atau karena ia kesakitan karena jatuh tersandung batu di depan gerbang masjid, yang jelas wajah Eren sudah sangat abstrak. Namun sepertinya penderitaan Eren belum cukup, karena kini sebuah kibasan peci menghantam kepalanya.

"Heh, bocah. "panggil orang yang mengibaskan pecinya tadi.

"Pak Ustadz Rifa'i." Eren mewek.

Yupi di genggamannya ia sodorkan ke orang yang dikatakan ustadz Rifa'I itu. Pupil mata orang itu pun membesar karena terkejut dengan aksi Eren. Namun kemudian pandangannya melembut, ia pun berjongkok di depan Eren yang terduduk di tanah.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat eh, Eren?"

Eren makin menangis. Ia kucekan tangannya ke matanya, mencoba menghentikan aliran airmatanya. Rivaille pun mengusap lembut surai dan Eren pun makin kejer menangis.

"Dasar bocah." Ucap Rivaille, walau begitu senyuman sedikit terkembang di bibirnya. Ternyata bocah Yupi-nya masih sama seperti sebelas tahun silam. Bocah semanis Yupi.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Oh! jadi bocah ini alasanmu tak mau pergi, Rivaille?"

Ucapan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Rivaille. Di samping Eren dan dirinya ternyata telah berdiri seorang pria berambut botak dan sudah berumur, kyayi Pixis. Sadar dengan pertanyaan Sang kyayi, Rivaille melengos untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Tidak kok!" ucapnya bohong.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hanji, Rivaille sebenarnya ditugaskan pergi keluar kota untuk mengajar di sana. Namun Rivaille menolaknya dan beralasan ingin tetap di Al-Sekoting saja mengajar TPA di masjid juga menjaga toko permennya.

Walau begitu Kyayi Pixis tahu ia masih punya alasan lain, ya ingin terus dekat dengan si Bocah Yupi. Memang siapa yang tidak tahu alasan Rivaille menjadi Yupi _addict_. Walau mereka tidak tahu pasti siapa Si Dia itu dalam kalimat "Yupi itu Pengganti manisnya cinta Si Dia". Ya, memang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu bahwa Si Dia itu adalah bocah yupi yang kini sedang menangis di depan Rivaille.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Akhirnya selesai ya bung. LOL. Ga ada lucunya ya chapter ini, emang sejak kapan ini jadi penpik humor? /ngeles. Maaf ya kalo kurang greget, gantung, aneh bin ajaib. Ide saya Cuma segini. Kalo kalian merasa setting tiba-tiba berubah, jangan tanya di warning udah di tulis setting tempat ga jelas. Otomatis setting lain juga ga jelas. /ngeles seson 2. 8D**

* * *

**Terakhir thanks to reviewer, follower, favorite dan silent reader atas penpik aneh saya. Hohoho, ga nyangka banyak yang baca. LOL.**

* * *

**Special thanks to. **

**Al-Sekoting RP Parody, HOMonorail, Marjanah, Yupi Barokah, dan seluruh antek-antek yang berhubungan dengan Al-Sekoting RP. **

* * *

**Thanks juga untuk, **

**Tralala (**rambut jeng coklat terang kok. Saya syudah chek. 8D**), Roya Chan, (**nyantai mas bro. review kapan pun saya terima, ini merujuk sama RP nya jadi OOC tingkat dewa. 8D**), Sedotan Hijau (**iya, saya memang author labil, (ketawa garing /pundung**), SlytherSoul d'Malfoy (**tak usah dipikirkan /nak. Anggaplah Al-Sekoting sebuah tempat udah gitu aja /apah. Eren super manja kalo di RP-nya. 8D**), Aoi Lia Uchiha (**hola salam kenal juja. Oh, ya! saya jadi terhura. 8D. hati-hati loh kalo udah menginjak dunia fujo bisa terseret. Hohoho. /fujo akut. /disambit**), enaimer (**Anying itu apa ya? 8D. ahaha. Iya typho bertebaran layaknya gula di atas yupi. /gak. Maap ya. 8D. Hastag lain ya? Nanti saya pikirkan lagi, saya tertarik hastag #ErenHamil /ditabok. 8D**), mager (**iya saya selalu ngakak sama HOMonorail, dan stasiunnya itu. salut saya ama yg bikin itu nama. 8D. semoga chapter ini thypho menghilang ya. 8D**). ayakLein24 (**Si Dia? mungkin terjawab di sini. Spekulasi saya aja sih. 8D**), LalaNur Aprilia (**RiRen emang ketjeh. 8D**), Kumiko Fukuda (**Iya typho bertebaran layak taburan gula di atas Yupi, semoga sekarang ga ada ya. 8D.**) Luffy niar (**Ok, ini udah update ya. 8D**).**


End file.
